


Movie Night

by VelRavieta



Series: Tell A Tale [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelRavieta/pseuds/VelRavieta
Summary: The scene keeps changing on the television but none of them are paying attention to it.





	Movie Night

The scene keeps changing on the television but none of them are paying attention to it.

He didn’t know since when Izumi starts giving kisses to his nape. Small pecks within a few little bites between his tender kisses. Two strong arms hug Makoto’s waist made the younger boy unable to escape. Gently, one of his hands slips underneath Makoto’s clothes, moving slowly but surely into his chest. Even though he was struggling to get away, he eventually gave in and start responding to Izumi’s touch to Makoto’s velvety body. 

Makoto bit his lower lip, trying to stop his voice from coming out when Izumi’s thumb caress his lips. Stopping Makoto from biting his own lips any harder. Afraid blood will eventually come out if he bit too hard. 

‘Don’t hesitate,’ Izumi whispers right in front of Makoto’s ear. Giving him unusual shivers, unlike the shivers he used to get whenever Izumi is nearby. This one is different, because Izumi touches him with pleasure, with love. ‘We’re the only ones in this room,’ Izumi continues, resuming his work, giving kisses to Makoto’s neck. ‘Be as loud as you want, Yuu-kun,’ Izumi ends with a big and powerful bite on Makoto’s nape. Makoto let out a long moan and Izumi smiles to himself. He loves Makoto’s voice, especially the ones that only he can hear during private times like this.

Izumi licks the visible bite mark, he gives a few more small kisses before moving to an untainted spot. His fingers circling Makoto’s nipple, with his rotten imagination he imagined how red it’s going to be. 

Makoto squeals, he couldn’t think at all. Either disgust or pleasure seems like he’s enjoying most of it even though it comes from Izumi-san, the one that he tends to avoid even with being near him. A few droplets of tears streaming down from his eyes, his glasses are now foggy and he can’t see anything at all. His hands struggle, trying to stop Izumi’s hands from owning with his body but at the same time, he wants more.

He should have know better, Izumi won’t let him watch the series he’s been craving to watch peacefully. He knew it. It was definitely suspicious when Izumi volunteered to watch the series with Makoto. Even though he usually reject him when Izumi asked.

Izumi finally stopped filling his desires to play with Makoto’s nipple.

‘Yuu-kun,’

‘Y-Yes?’

‘Turn around,’

‘Eh?’

Without saying anything else, Izumi told Makoto to stand up. As the blonde fulfill his orders, he quickly turned the boy around before pulling him back. The position was at comfort, where Makoto sits on his lap. Being able to see the red and sweaty face of the love of his life is a miracle. No one is allowed to gaze nor touch this view. Only himself, all for him. Pressing their forehead together as he took Makoto’s lips to meet his own. Both of his hand went back to Makoto waist, securing the boy so he won’t fall back. The kiss is sloppy and wet, but none of them complains. Izumi’s tongue is inside Makoto’s mouth, moving against the rhythm of the music that plays in the background.

They seemed to be into their own world, didn’t even bother about the movie they wanted to watch since the first place. Izumi bit Makoto’s bottom lip, then Makoto replies with pressing his tongue to Izumi’s lips, to pay back the satisfaction before. As the kiss stopped, both of them took steady breaths. Izumi took Makoto glasses and place it somewhere else safe on the sofa.

‘You’re so beautiful, Yuu-kun,’ Izumi said before giving a Makoto a quick peck. Makoto’s face became red. Izumi smirked because he was proud of his doing. Izumi removed Makoto’s shirt and throws it away, it’s not like he cares where it’s going as long as it’s nowhere to be seen on Makoto’s body. He’s going to worry about that later. Then, he continues to give kisses on the younger boy neck, a few bites here and there. This is a chance where he could go lower and lower, even at the spots where he bit before. He kissed the boy’s chest while his hand grabs the younger boy’s butt. Giving it a light squeeze and earning a surprised yelp from the boy.

Izumi ignores it, choosing to suck one of the nipples instead. Makoto can feel it, the warm and wet mouth in his chest, sucking his nipple like it’s going to produce something. Makoto held Izumi’s shoulder tightly, scared that if he let go, he won’t have enough energy to even support his own weight. Izumi continues to suck Makoto’s nipple, giving it a bite strong enough to leave a mark before licking it and continue sucking it. His free hand plays with the other nipple, twisting and pinching it again and again.

Makoto buried his face into Izumi’s hair, inhaling the mint scent that comes from the shampoo that Izumi use. The hand that’s been squeezing the younger boy butt slips easily inside the short that Makoto wears. Stroking his butt lightly before giving it a strong squeeze. Makoto faces getting even redder than before, calling Izumi’s name even though it comes out more like a childish whine. Izumi gives another kiss to Makoto lips, this time a little bit more innocent. Just pressing their lips against each other, Makoto can feel that Izumi is smiling.

‘Let’s go to the bedroom, Yuu-kun,’ Izumi said lips still against Makoto’s lips.

‘I don’t think I can stand up, Izumi-san,’ Makoto replies and it only makes Izumi grin wider. Grabbing Makoto waist tightly before he stands up, Makoto hugging back Izumi tightly. Izumi walks into their bedroom, didn’t even bother to close the door and just walk straight into the bed. Putting down Makoto carefully in the bed, Izumi loves this expression. The expression of lust but the shyness at the same time, only Makoto can make it as beautiful as this.

‘You are so beautiful, Yuu-kun,’ Izumi said while taking off his shirt.

‘You already said that early, Izumi-san,’ Makoto replies with a small giggle. Izumi crawl on the top of Makoto, pressing their forehead together again.

‘You are the-’ Izumi said between kisses, ‘-most beautiful person ever,’ Izumi kiss Makoto longer, their tongues dance with each other before letting go. ‘And I will keep saying it until you believe it, Yuu-kun.’

\---  
Waking up in the morning after a certain tiring activity is one of the hardest things Makoto have to do in his life. Makoto can feel a pair of powerful hand circling his waist, it feels warm. Waking up in the morning in the embrace of the person you love is one of the best things that can ever happen.

‘Why are you smiling like that, Yuu-kun?’ Izumi asks. It surprises Makoto since he didn’t know that the older man is already awake.

‘It’s nothing, Izumi-san,’ Makoto answers. The hug is becoming tighter than before suddenly. ‘Good morning, Izumi-san,’ Makoto said while hugging Izumi back, not as tightly as Izumi hug him but enough.

‘Good morning to you too, Yuu-kun~’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm embarrassed to post this but please enjoy it...
> 
> And thank you to my friend who is helping me writing this fic.


End file.
